


Doctor

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29173728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader, Bruce Banner/Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner/Steve Rogers/Reader, Bruce Banner/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/Reader, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Doctor

Tony x reader x Bruce x Steve

Notes: I am so sorry I’ve been gone for so long! I had planned to upload weeks ago but I was in the hospital with no access to my computer, and then I was sick after, and then I went through some writers block. I’ll try to upload again soon

Bruce was beginning to think he needed to change his business cards to include the phrase 'I'm not that kind of Doctor.' Because no-one seemed to understand that he was, in fact, not that kind of doctor.

Despite having seven PhDs, Bruce had never once attended a medical school.

And yet, his team seemed to never remember this fact. When he wasn't the Hulk, Bruce often had to help fix any injuries from battles and fights.

And when it came to his partners, it wasn't limited to fights.

They seemed as if they were drawn to danger or vice versa. Bruce had watched all of them get a range of injuries and sicknesses, mostly due to their own actions.

"I think we're going to need more mats if you keep falling over." Bruce sighed, watching as Steve stood back up.

"My balance just isn't that great," Steve grumbled. "It never has been."

"You have no idea how great it makes me feel that my balance is better than yours." You smirked, still holding your pose perfectly.

Today was one of those days where you were just going stir crazy. No-one had been able to leave the Tower for weeks due to the quarantine. To quell your boredom, both you and Steve had asked, more like begged, Bruce to teach you yoga.

As it turns out, the serum didn't improve Steve's balance, as evidenced by the twelve tumbles he'd already had just trying to hold the tree pose.

"Yoga's not supposed to be a contest." Bruce pointed out. "It's supposed to be relaxing."

"It's not a contest. It's just nice to be better than Steve for once." You smiled cheekily at the man who shook his head.

"Incoming call from Boss," FRIDAY announced.

"Answer it please, FRIDAY," Bruce asked the AI.

"Hey, Brucie-Bear. How's my favorite doctor?" Tony asked in an abnormally chirpy tone.

"What did you do this time?" Bruce questioned the billionaire with yet another sigh.

"What makes you think I've done anything?"

"Tony."

"Okay, well, I might need your help." Tony finally admitted.

"Where are you?"

"In the lab."

"We'll be there in a minute," Bruce said before asking FRIDAY to disconnect the call.

"How much of the lab do you think is on fire?" You asked as the three of you made your way to the elevator.

"Knowing Tony, anything is possible," Bruce said.

"All the fire extinguishers are in date, right?" Steve questioned the scientist.

"Yes, I check them every month," Bruce told him as the elevator stopped on the lab's floor.

"I don't see anything on fire." You commented as Steve opened the door.

"Or Tony," Bruce murmured. "Tony? What did you do?"

"Okay, just know I didn't do this on purpose," Tony said, exiting the bathroom, holding his right hand to his chest. Tony mumbled something, but it was so low none of you could a syllable out.

"What was that?" Bruce asked, crossing his arms and tilting his head to the side.

"I broke my hand!" Tony exclaimed, with cheeks tinged red. "I broke my hand, and I need you to fix it," Tony added, this time much slower.

"Fix it? Tony, I'm not a doctor!" Bruce exclaimed as the three of you rushed over to the man. "You need to go to the medbay," Bruce told him.

"No, I don't. I just my Brucie-Bear to help me." Tony whined, holding his injured hand out to him.

"Tony, I'm not that kind of doctor."

"Geez, could you have dented it any further?" You asked, gently taking his hand in yours.

"How did you even break it, Tony?" Steve probed him.

"I don't know," Tony whined, much like a small child. "I was trying to work on upgrading Rushman's Widow Bites, and Dum-E was distracting me, and the next thing I know is my hand's broken!"

"Tony, you need to go to the medbay," Bruce repeated firmly.

"No, Bruce, please don't make me go to the medbay," Tony begged. "I have a first aid kit. I just need your help. Please, Bruce."

"Jesus Christ, fine, give me the kit." Bruce sighed. 

"You're the best, Brucie." Tony smiled, moving back into the bathroom.

"You gave in." Steve pointed out. "He has you wrapped around his finger." He added with a smile.

"Let's be honest, you all do," Bruce said, shaking his head as Tony came back out with a kit.

"Alright, fix me up, Doctor Banner."

"Once again, I'm not that kind of doctor."

"Okay, this is a mess," Bruce said, watching you from the doorway.

"It was a mess before I started." You shook your head. "We've never actually had a system in here. All we do, all we've ever done, is throw whatever in whatever cupboard we please." You said, piling a group of bowls together.

"Sweetheart, I knew you were bored, but I didn't think you were this bored," Bruce commented, carefully entering the kitchen.

"We've been in quarantine for months, Bruce. Every bad guy seems to be under quarantine themselves. I'm going stir crazy." You shook your head, throwing a knife into a pile. "And good for them, doing the right thing for once, but we've never had this much downtime. It makes my skin crawl."

"Sweetheart, I'm going to ask you something, and I don't want you to throw a plate at me." Bruce started, maneuvering to stand before you. "When was the last time you slept?"

"Last night." 

"When was the last time you slept more than four hours?" Bruce clarified, raising a brow.

"A couple days." You shrugged.

"Y/N."

"A week." You admitted. "Happy now?"

"No, sweetheart, I'm not. You're exhausted." Bruce sighed. "You need to sleep."

"But there's so much to do." You said, looking around the kitchen.

"I'll make you a deal, if you go to bed and get at least nine hours, I'll have Steve and Tony help organize the kitchen." Bruce bargained. "Does that sound fair to you?"

"Throw in you join me for a nap, and you've got yourself a deal." You negotiated.

"Deal." Bruce nodded. 

"Alright, a nap with my Brucie." You smiled at your partner as you began to rise to your feet. "We haven't had this in a while." You added before an overwhelming dizziness came over you, and you toppled over.

"Y/N!" Bruce shouted as you laid on the ground, blinking rapidly to get your vision back.

You let out a groan as Bruce gently lifted your head and began to apply pressure to your temple.

"Ow." You whined, attempting to bat Bruce's hands away.

"No, sweetheart, your heads bleeding," Bruce said, batting your hand away. "I need you to hold this here." He told you, grabbing a tea towel and forcing you to hold it in place.

"What're you doing?"

"Getting the first aid kit," Bruce told you. "I need to stitch this."

"Is it bad?" You asked, lifting the towel to see it stained red.

"Not sure. Head wounds are dramatic like that." Bruce said, kneeling back down and taking over from you. You winced as Bruce began to stitch your head back together.

"What even happened?"

"I'd say you fainted due to exhaustion. I couldn't catch you in time, and you hit your head pretty hard on the floor." Bruce told you, continuing to sew you together. "We're lucky you didn't hit land on a plate."

"That would've been bad." You mumbled.

"Yes, it would." Bruce agreed with a slight chuckle. "That should hold," Bruce said, finishing the stitches.

"Yay." 

"On the downside, I think you might have a concussion." Bruce tutted. "We should probably get you checked out by a real doctor."

"I don't need another doctor. I've got you, Brucie." You said as he helped you to your feet.

"I'm still not that kind of doctor, Y/N."

After months of silence, months of being holed up in the Tower, you were finally out. 

A discount HYDRA had opened a wormhole and released what appeared to be a hybrid of a scorpion and some winged creature. None of you were sure what it was. All you knew was it needed to be killed.

"Maybe we should have gone over the plan one more time." Steve sighed, watching the chaos of the battlefield. 

"Lighten up, Stevie. It's been too long." Tony laughed. "Doesn't it feel good to be out of the house for once?"

"It'd be better if it was because the pandemic was over, and not because of another alien invasion." You snorted.

"Well, that would be nice, but I'll take what I can get," Tony said, blasting the creature in the face.

"How the hell are we supposed to beat this thing?" Clint yelled after dragging himself back to a stand.

"Luck." Natasha retorted.

"Are you guys sure you don't need me out there?" Bruce asked over the coms.  
"No, keep the big guy in. We don't know if this thing is poisonous and need you on standby." Steve told him.

"I don't know why we didn't just bring a doctor for this." Bruce sighed.

"We did." The team responded in unison.

"Maybe you should go back to school, Brucie. Finally, get your medical license." Tony suggested.

"I'm still paying off my debts from the last time I was in school."

"I paid those off debts the day after we met Bruce," Tony told the man. "Everyone on this team has been debt-free since 2012."

"Tony, we're going to talk about that later," Natasha said.

"Yeah, so I can kiss you," Clint said, causing Tony to bark out a laugh. You were about to add in a comment of your own when you suddenly spotted a blonde-haired man flung to the side by the barb of the creature's tail.

"Steve!" You screamed, rushing towards the man, Tony not far behind you. "Shit Steve." You swore, going to press your hands to his chest only to have them pulled back by Tony.

"There's poison leaking out of his chest, Y/N," Tony told you. "Probably safer to not touch it." He said, pulling Steve into his arms. "He needs Bruce."

"Then get him to Bruce." You said after looking at the fight behind you. "Quickly." You added, causing Tony to nod.

Non-reader POV

"Bruce, you better get out the big medical kit," Tony said as he flew through the fight and towards the jet.

"Tony, what the hell is happening?" Bruce demanded.

"Keep the Big Green in, babe. Steve needs you right now." Tony told him, finally making it to the jet.

"What happened?" Bruce demanded, once more, as Tony deposited Steve onto a bed.

"That thing slashed him with his tail. Threw him straight across the field." Tony said, dissolving his suit. "His chest is leaking poison."

"Tony, he needs real help," Bruce said, riffling through the medical kit in a panicked flurry. "We need to get him back to the Tower."

"There might not be time, Bruce," Tony told him. "He needs your help, and he needs it now."

"Tony, I don't know what I'm doing," Bruce admitted. "I don't know how to help him. I'm not a doctor."

"Yes, you are. You are more a doctor than you think." Tony said, helping Bruce clean the wound. "Steve needs you right now, and I have to get back out there. Please, Bruce, we need you to be the doctor we know you are."

"I'll try." Bruce sighed after a quiet minute.

"There's our Doctor Banner." Tony smiled. "I have faith in you." He said before the suit formed around him, and he was gone.

"You got this Banner. You got this Banner." Bruce chanted to himself as he worked on sucking the venom from Steve's gaping wound. "You've seen worse. This is a piece of cake."

Bruce finished sucking what venom he could from the wound before turning back to the medical kit.

"Antivenom might not work on his physiology," Bruce murmured. "But we'll never know unless we test it." He sighed before taking the antivenom and administering a dose to Steve. "Stop the bleeding, stitch and bandage the wound," Bruce told himself after pulling the needle out of Steve.

Bruce pulled out the needle and thread before he shook his head.

"Steve heals too fast." He reminded himself. "Just bandage it then." He said, pulling out a large number of bandages. "Bandage it really tight."

By the time Bruce had wrapped Steve's chest in multiple layers of bandages that were still being stained with blood, the rest of the team were limping onto the jet.

"How's the patient, doc?" Y/N tried to joke, worry still obvious in her eyes.

"Well, he's going to live." Bruce sighed. "At least I think so. I want Cho to look him over when we get home."

"Probably a good idea." Tony agreed. "Most doctors usually want to have a second opinion." He joked.

"Not even going to deny the doctor joke?" Natasha asked as Bruce began to check both Steve and Y/N over.

"I don't have the energy to deny it right now," Bruce told the redhead. "I think I'm more tired now than after being the big guy."

"Oh, poor Brucie." Y/N cooed, reaching up to put a hand to his cheek. "Did we finally tire out that brain of yours?"

"Entirely." Bruce agreed. "Once Steve's healed, and I've beaten him over the head, I want a vacation. A perfectly safe vacation, where no-one, and I mean no-one, injures themselves in the slightest."

"I think we can arrange something like that." Tony chuckled. "Though we make no promises on the no injuries part. Trouble always finds us."

"More like you find it," Bruce grumbled, causing Y/N and Tony to laugh.

Bruce did end up getting his vacation. It was nearly a month later, and it was only two months, but he got his vacation. A vacation where no-one got injured,

Except himself.

But that was a story he would never admit to anyone but his partners. His partners who had turned into his personal doctors the minute he needed them.


End file.
